MCF: Christmas Short
by Cosmic Cannon
Summary: (OneShot) Who needs Christmas when you have Frieza Day?


With a violent sonic boom, SS Goku's body was sent flying through the air. Eyes closed and completely out of it, in that moment the hero was wide open to his oppenent.

As Goku's body zipped through the air, Frieza closed in. His purple aura flaring as he charged up. Sadistic smile in place, the tyrant rushed right up until he and Goku were face to face. With a cheeky smirk, Frieza lifted his arms and aimed a double axe handle for the Saiyan's torso.

However, playing the long game, Goku dodged around the strike and spun up with a rapid kick to Frieza's skull, leaving the tyrant to bullet out to the side.

He didn't go far, though, before spinning out of the perilous flight and striking back up at Goku. The Saiyan hero had reclaimed a proper fighting stance and met Frieza's charge head on. The two lunged and met mid-air with a fist to fist clash. The resounding clash of their powers were enough to send shockwaves across the area.

And while mild sparks of electricity pulsed from where their fists connected, the two super beings were locked eye to eye – ruby red to emerald green. The intensity of their gaze was enough to send chills down your spine.

Then, they both smirked.

Frieza was suddenly encased in the black flame aura of his demon burst while Goku's golden aura began surging with the wild electricity of his SS2. And just like that, they darted out of sight and began clashing about wildly, thunderous booms darting the sky above.

And while the two continued their furious battle above, Cell and Old Kai lounged lakeside below, both with books in their hands as they read. Cell was on to yet another volume of the universe's existence while the kai was steaming from an inappropriate magazine.

Cell chose to ignore the giddy giggles coming from the old man while he read. However, a rather loud outburst made the super droid lower his book to look over the rim at the old man. He was about to open his mouth to chastise the kai, but his eyes suddenly cut over to the lake. In an instant, Cell disappeared just as a sonic boom of Frieza and Goku's clash struck. The power behind it was enough to send a massive wave roaring out of the lake, effectively drenching old kai.

"Lovely," old kai groaned and he looked at his sopping wet magazine. He looked up as Cell reappeared and frowned at the unofficial kai. "A little warning would've been nice."

Cell merely chuckled and reclaimed his seat.

Elsewhere, Kibito Kai was levitating just above the ground as he meditated. With every clash, his brow furrowed, yanking him out of his meditative state. After the third boom, he opened his eyes and looked skyward with a deep frown, as if planning to tell Goku and Frieza to cut it out. However, as he did so, the two suddenly stopped clashing. After three seconds of silence, the kai attempted to return to his meditative state, only for Goku and Frieza to clash next to him and startle Kibito Kai right out of the air.

Back in the sky, Goku and Frieza returned to sight with yet another resounding boom, this one leaving them both to flight out from one another. Frieza was the first to reclaim his senses. Spinning out of his backpedal, Frieza suddenly launched a massive, purple energy wave toward Goku.

The Saiyan hero wasn't far behind the tyrant. He, too, returned to form and upon finding the colossal wave coming his way, met it head on with a giant golden wave of his own.

The two great beams connected with a deafening boom above. There was a moment of struggle between the two before they leveled out evenly. Both combatants gritted their teeth against the fight of the other and with rattling battle cries they began pouring more into their attacks, leaving their beam struggle to end with a devastating explosion.

The shockwaves from above carved across the Planet of the Kais, leaving sweeping winds to send Kibito Kai and Old Kai out into the distance.

When the chaos of the explosion died out, Cell appeared in the air, carrying both kais in either of his arms, and neither of the supreme kais looked pleased with the current turn of events.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Old Kai bellowed out, just as Goku and Frieza looked ready to continue their bout.

Freezing mid-attack, the duo turned to look over to Cell and the kai's, both groaning as they watched Old Kai wiggle out of Cell's grip and begin heading over.

"Uh oh. Great, now we're in trouble, Frieza. I knew going SS2 was a bad idea," Goku groaned. "This is your fault."

"What? How?!" Frieza bit back.

"You used your demon burst after we promised to keep it light."

Frieza scoffed and turned his nose up. "I didn't make you transform. You could've just accepted the pummeling."

"What!" Goku exclaimed and was promptly cut off as Old Kai entered the conversation.

"That is enough, you two! Seriously! A man can't get any reading done with all this commotion!" the elder kai griped.

Frieza scoffed again. "I thought your book contained mostly pictures."

The tyrant fought off the urge to laugh at the reddening on Old Kai's face. The elder, however, couldn't hold his outburst as he began to yell at the former villain. Old kai, though, didn't get much out before Kibito Kai appeared and cupped the elder's mouth. The younger deity calmly held his elder back as he addressed the two.

"While my reasons are extensively different, I must agree. I think it's about time we call it quits for today. What do you say, guys?"

Frieza and Goku offered each other a passive glance before shrugging.

"I guess it's for the best anyway. I should really be getting back. Chi-chi's probably done cooking by now," Goku offered, to which Kibito Kai nodded and calmly guided the still raging old kai out sight.

Goku and Frieza lowered back to the ground, where Cell met them with an amused smirk. "Someone got in trouble," he mused, his smirk growing with the glare Frieza offered.

"Shut it, Cell." Frieza ignored the bio-android's amusement and turned back to Goku. "Maybe next time you drop by, you can be bothered to drag that dog, Vegeta, with you. Has he grown too good to spar with us?"

Goku waived off the accusation like a pesky fly. "Of course not. He was ready to come along, but Bulma caught him on the way out the door. Turns out they had some last minute shopping to do. Everyone will be celebrating at their own homes tomorrow, so no big parties this year."

"Parties?" Frieza parroted with a confused expression that slowly grew into one of joy. "Don't tell me Vegeta actually still celebrates after all these years." The former tyrant finally broke out into a raucous laughter. "Gee, I must've had a stronger impression than I'd ever guessed."

"What are you talking about?" Goku looked over Frieza's shoulder to Cell, who merely shrugged.

"Frieza Day!" Frieza announced with a hint of pride, but his face fell when Goku looked unmoved. "Oh c'mon! What else could you possibly be celebrating?"

"Christmas!" Goku piped, only to be stumped when Frieza appeared unmoved this time.

"What's a christmas? And why the hell are you celebrating it on my birthday?" Frieza griped and then turned to Cell.

"It's an earthling holiday – very popular – where people often exchange gifts and take time to enjoy the company of friends and family," Cell explained.

Frieza was unimpressed. "It sounds intolerable. I prefer Frieza Day."

"Of course you would."

"That sucks," Goku spoke, reclaiming their attentions. "I wished we'd known your birthday was on Christmas sooner. Maybe we could've thrown a party or something. We'll probably go over to Kame House later on in the day. You guys could come by then?"

"We'll pass," Frieza frowned.

Goku pouted, but shrugged and offered a wave. "Well, happy early birthday and Merry Christmas!" And with that, the hero was gone.

Frieza's frown persisted with the Saiyan gone. A moment of silence grew between the duo before the former tyrant spoke again. "I want to see this christmas for myself."

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't Frieza Day? It's snowing!" Frieza griped as he and Cell walked down the long sidewalk of a lonely street in North City.

Cell chuckled. "I'm positive."

Frieza scoffed, looking up at the decorative lights and ornaments adorning the light poles. With the sun gone and the darkened clouds above, the soft lights lit the snowy streets beautifully. So late in the day and on the eve of Christmas, all shops and business were shut down, leaving not a sole to take note of the eccentric duo with halos above their heads.

"I haven't had a proper Frieza day celebration in years. I could've gone without it rather easily if I didn't have to know that these ingrates on this rock had the nerve to be celebrating something else on the day I was born. I've helped save this planet at least twice!"

Cell hummed. "So what does a proper Frieza Day celebration look like?" he asked as his pseudo-boots crunched the snow beneath him.

If not for the evil events that surely brought on that smile of remembrance, Frieza's mild look of joy could've been heartwarming. "A festival would be held in honor on one of my planets. The inhabitants would put together elaborate feasts and a marvelous composition would be played for my joy. Father would always find the most luxurious wine to fit the occasion. And every minion that dared cross my path that day would kneel and proclaim the most warming phrase: Happy Frieza Day, my lord!"

The duo was rounding the corner on the block and were immediately greeted with a beautiful display and mass of people. In an instant, they warped out of sight just as a little girl was turning to look in their direction. Unbeknownst to them, the citizens of North City continued to surround the massive Christmas tree in the city square. Soft, holiday tunes filled the area, mixed the joyous laughter of kids as they ran about.

High above the scene and easily out of sight, Cell and Frieza reappeared.

Frieza looked on, longingly. "And after I'd eaten my full, drank to my limit, and had listened to every tune that had been prepared for me. I'd find the first planet to catch my eye, form my Supernova, and enjoy the light-show of a lifetime."

The duo looked on, basking in the glory of the twinkling lights and soft tunes.

Frieza sighed. "I know we're supposed to be 'good guys' now, but what I'd give for one more Frieza Day celebration."

* * *

Frieza casually watched the sky above him as he lied across the soft grass of the Kai planet. Old Kai had been after him to "get busy reading," but the former tyrant had stormed off. The golden boy, Cell, was several volumes ahead and was allowed to wander off on his own.

So much for friends.

With nothing to distract him, the weight of christmas and Frieza Day was pulling him down. For the first time since being resurrected, Frieza kind of missed the good ole days.

"Happy Frieza Day," he spoke with a draining, dryness.

He could feel his eyes growing heavier as he lied there, and as they began to flutter close, he suddenly sensed a very familiar energy signal. Before he could think much on it, Frieza blinked and was suddenly drifting out in open space. It took a few more blinks before Frieza realized what was happening and his eyes all of a sudden bulged as he began looking around in a panic.

And then, his eyes landed on Cell and his smug grin.

"What the hell is going on?!" he blurted to the bio-android.

Smile still plastered, Cell turned away from Frieza and began scanning across the space around them. The massive, yet dying star, the several planets – some of which appearing on the verge of implosion, and the belts of destroyed moons drifting about.

"I read about this quadrant. It was once a thriving star system – nearly five millennia ago. But some space pirates came through, and took over. They drained these planets of all that they had and moved on, leaving almost nothing behind. It was as if this little corner of the galaxy died when its inhabitants could no longer thrive."

Frieza quirked a brow as he folded his arms. "Is this seriously a history lesson? Cell, I am in no mood."

Cell turned back to his comrade, mischievous twinkle in his eye. "With my free time, I decided to hunt it out. There's nothing here, but a bunch of space rocks. And, while I can't prepare you a feast or supply your wine and most certainly won't be providing you a musical number…" He looked back out at their newfound playground. "…I can give you the ammunition to a grand light-show."

Frieza was lost for words at the notion of his comrade. As he struggled to find anything to say, he was disarmed when Cell said, "What are you waiting for?"

All he could do was smile. "Nothing at all."

Not wasting a second, Frieza darted out across the vast space around them. Rushing right up to the nearest planet, he allowed his purple aura to surge as he gathered a beach-ball sized bomb in hand. Zipping past the planet at astounding speeds, Frieza launched the blast, leaving it to travel down and within merely moments, the desolate planet began to crack and crevice. As Frieza pressed on, he looked back just in time to see the planet flash in a brilliant explosion.

Unable to contain his joy, he burst with a wild laugh as he charged ahead.

Frieza proceeded to speed around the domain like a man possessed. With every point of his finger, swipe of his hand, and glare of his eyes, the planets within that star system were left to burst with a spray of energy. For Cell, it was almost like a fireworks display as Frieza zipped about.

It wasn't until Frieza sped by him and offered a brief nod of his head, that Cell decided to join in on the fun.

The two entered into the asteroid belt and began darting about as space rock after space rock was disintegrated behind them. They then appeared side by side, their respective auras wrapping around them, before they zipped out along the belt with an array of explosion trailing in their wake.

It didn't take long for the super-charged duo to eradicate the dying star system until all that was left was the dying star itself.

The two appeared before the colossal entity, its burning, red hot surface still managing to heat them despite their respectable distance. They could only imagine what its energy output had been in its prime.

"I find it only fitting that this giant be taken out with a giant of its own caliber," Frieza announced.

"The honor is all yours."

With a gleeful smile, Frieza lifted a hand, pointing his finger high above. A small bead of energy formed before ballooning over several folds. In no time, the energy had grown to colossal forms, its radiant, lively energy a stark contrast to its dark, dying energy of its opponent.

With the casual movement of his finger, Frieza released his Supernova. The titanic ball rushed out to meet the star. Though it was hardly a quarter the size of the space star, Frieza's attack pulsed with an unrelenting energy. The two met head on with a brilliant flash, and the Supernova easily won out as it blasted deeper into the star's core.

For a fleeting second, Frieza's attack seemed to revitalize the star, allowing its dark, red hue to shine with a brilliant yellow, but it all changed as pulse after pulse forced the star to shed its layers – cutting it down piece by piece. And then, with an awe-inspiring flash, the star burst with a scatter of energy unlike Frieza had ever seen.

And as arcs of light danced around them, Cell moved over to Frieza's side, joyous smile on his face as he proclaimed, "Happy Frieza Day!"

"Thank you!" Frieza answered as his eyes danced with the light-show in front of them.

But then, Frieza looked up from the explosive star, practically smiling from ear to ear as he broke the fourth wall and addressed those that had followed his adventures thus far.

"And from our universe to yours, Happy Frieza Day to you as well!"

Poking his head in, Cell beamed with a contagious smile as he added, "And may you have a Merry Holiday season!"

Both of our heroes lifted their hands as they waved to the viewing audience, offering a boisterous "See ya!" as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this brief, holiday one shot. I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday season! If you're a fan of Gods vs Guardians, Frozen Heart, or Honor of the Disgraced, be on the lookout for updates in the coming days!**

 **Happy Frieza Day! =)**


End file.
